A Karone & Leo Romance Story
by Powergirl84
Summary: It's a little romance story. It takes place during 'Facing The Past'. Not to good @ summeries yet. This is my 1st fan fic. Honest opinions would be great.


It was a nice sunny day on Terra Venture. Karone was working her first day at Terra Venture Daycare Center. Leo was

supposed to be working with her but he was running late. Karone was playing a game of tag with the children when Leo

finally decided to show up. Leo saw Karone playing tag with the children and decided to join in. Shortly after Leo joined in

the game the parents came to pick up their children. After the parents & their children left Karone & Leo decided to

continue playing tag. After a while of playing Karone & Leo stopped because they ran out of breathe. They fell to the

ground laughing. They both looked into each others eyes and stopped laughing. "You're just a big kid." Leo said. "I guess

so." Karone said. Karone all the sudden remembers the day she was kidnapped by an evil creature named Darkonda.

"Darkonda kidnapped me when I was about their age. It was because of him I became Astronema and learned to be evil.

I never really had a childhood… so I guess I'm making up for it now. And what's your excuse." Karone said to Leo. "I don't

know. I guess I just never grew up." Leo says. They looked at each others eyes. They start to slowly lean into each other

when suddenly their lips meet in a long passionate kiss. They broke the kiss because of lack of air. Karone & Leo stood in

the middle of the park trying to catch their breath when all of the sudden people started running in the opposite direction.

Curious as to what was going on Karone & Leo headed the way everybody was coming from. When they got to the site

Karone & Leo saw a magnet monster. The monster was named Magnatox. Worried for Karone's safety Leo told her to get

out of the park. When Karone was gone Leo morphed to fight Magnatox by himself. Feeling bad about leaving Leo all by

himself to fight Karone went back to the park. When she got there Leo was falling to the ground in pain and demorphed.

"Leo! Are you ok?" Karone asked. As Karone was making sure that Leo was ok Magnatox started moving towards them.

The other rangers showed up just in the nick of time to help them escape. Once the team escaped Magnatox's grasp they

went to the Astro Megaship to see what could be done about Leo's morphing powers. Alpha 6 had just got done doing a

scan of Leo. Once Alpha 6 finished his scan he told Leo & the other rangers that Leo's powers had been drained and he

couldn't morph without them. Karone walked away from the medibed without the other rangers noticing. She then started

talking. "Maybe I know a way. When I was Astronema I once fought a powerful Warrior. He was an awesome opponent.

His powers came from two keys he wore on his shoulders. When they were combined he became invincible. I had to do

something so I stopped him right before he got the two halves together making sure he'd never be able to use them

again." When she was finished she looked back at her team mates. Leo got of the medibed and stumbled over to Karone.

"You think the keys still have power." Leo said. "I don't know. That was years ago." Karone answered. "Sounds like a

long shot." Kai says. "That monster has my powers. He's capable of anything. This might be the only way to stop him."

Leo said. The other rangers in the room agreed. Just then Mike comes in the room saying that Magnatox was attacking

again. "We're on it. Good luck." Kai says. The other rangers leave Karone & Leo alone. Leo turns around to look at Karone

before speaking again. "We don't have a minute to spare." he said. While the other rangers are fighting Magnatox Leo &

Karone head to the planet. When they get there they head to the cave Karone fought the Warrior in front of. Karone &

Leo get to the entrance to the cave and are greeted by a skeleton come to life. "Astronema! You struck down the Warrior

and dared to return." The skeleton magically ties Leo down before he continues speaking. "It's for you to face your past."

the skeleton said. No sooner did the skeleton get done speaking then Astronema came out of the cave like she owned

the place. "If you are truly good you will prevail. Astronema looks at Karone before saying something to her. "Once evil,

always evil." "You're wrong." Karone says back. Karone & Astronema start fighting and match each other move for move

until Karone out smarts her past by kicking Astronema in the side sending her into a rock, and grabbing a hold of the

wrath staff. Astronema looks back at Karone before pulling a sword out the rock she was leaning in. Karone takes the

wrath staff and shoots at Astronema making her move towards Leo. Astronema points the tip of the sword at Leo's neck.

"It's you or him." Astronema says to Karone. Karone looks at the look of fear on Leo's face before answering Astronema.

"Leave him alone. Take me." Karone said. Astronema looks at Karone very confused. "You'd sacrifice yourself. She says.

"Yes." Karone answered. Astronema disappeared as the skeleton told Karone that she passed her test. Leo was

released. Karone went to go help Leo off the ground. "Leo! Are you ok?" Karone said. "Yeah. You did it. I'm so proud of

you." Leo said to Karone. Karone left Leo's side to grab and light a torch for light inside the cave. They entered the cave

to find the Warrior the way Karone left him. Leo went up to the Warrior to look for the keys. Leo looked back at Karone.

"The keys. They're gone." He told her. "I thought they'd be here." Karone said back to Leo. "I'm so sorry Leo." Karone

said. "It's not your fault. There's nothing more for us here. We better get back." Leo said. They both started to leave the

cave but Karone felt she needed to do something before she left. Karone walked up to the Warrior so she can apologize

to him. "I don't know if you can hear me. I did a lot of bad things in my past. Angry at the whole universe I suppose. But

you… you were fighting for justice. I am so sorry I did this to you. If I could I would gladly take your place." Karone shed 3

tears that fell onto the Warrior's hand. She turned around, went back to Leo, and cried on his shoulder as Leo wrapped

his free arm around her shoulders. All the sudden the Warrior started breathing. Leo noticed this and alerted Karone by

saying her name. Karone looked up and say that the Warrior wasn't stone anymore. The Warrior started the

conversation. "I forgive you. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself. Behold the keys. Take them and carry on my mission

as only the red ranger could." he said very proud and very confident. "Thank you. It would be an honor." Leo said. Then

Leo's morphed was fixed so he could morph again. "We better get back and make sure the others are ok." Karone said to

Leo. Little do they both know that all 4 of the other rangers have had their powers drained by Magnatox just like Leo did.

Maya & Damon were hiding in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. When a barrel fell over Maya & Damon

both thought it was Magnatox after them but it was Mike & Kai. Maya & Damon got off the floor of the warehouse to greet

Mike & Kai, Maya was the first to speak. "Mike! Kai! It's good to see you." As the 4 team mates were being reunited

someone knocked over the rest of the barrels. They quickly realized that they had been found by Magnatox. "I'm sick of

playing hide and seek. Tine to take all your energy." Just as it seemed that the 4 teammates had met their fate they

heard a familiar voice say something. "I don't think so." Karone said. Karone then flew her jet jammer into Magnatox and

rammed him into a bunch of barrels. As soon as Magnatox Karone's jet jammer made impact with the barrels Magnatox

swung his staff at Karone and missed as Karone backflipped out of her jammer. "Sorry we took so long." Karone said to

her 4 teammates. Magnatox then heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear. "Magnatox!" was all Leo had to say. " Red

Ranger…but how." Magnatox said back. All the other rangers could say was "Leo!". Their voices were in a shocked tone to

see Leo fully morphed. "Magnatox, we have some unfinished business." Leo says to Magnatox. Leo took out the keys the

warrior gave him and decided to put them to good use. "Red Armored Power Ranger." Leo was getting ready to jump into

the foot armor when the Lights of Orion gear appeared on him (which should only appear if all 5 rangers summoned it).

Then the rest of his new armor attached to him. When all the armor was attached Leo spoke again. "You're going down.

This is your last chance to get out of here." he said. "Not with all of this power to take." Magnatox answered. "Fire!" Leo

said. The grabber on the armor extended and knocked Magnatox out of the building and onto the ground. "Laser lock on."

Leo said when he spoke again. "You don't scare me. Magnatox says to Leo. "We'll see about that. Fire!" Leo answered.

When the laser fire hit Magnatox he exploded. The other ranger came out of the warehouse right as Magnatox exploded

cheering at Magnatox's destruction. "Hey guys. We did it." Leo said in a cheerful tone. They all gathered around Leo to

congragulate him. Everybody commented on Leo's armor. "We sure did. Thanks to you and your new powers. Their the

bomb Leo." Damon said "Alright little brother. Good one." Mike told Leo. "Good to have you back." Kai added in. "Your new

powers are amazing." Maya said. "Talk about high tech." Damon added. "That warrior would be proud Leo." Karone told

him. "Thanks everybody." Leo said as he looked Karone in the eyes. "How about we go have a picnic in the park?" Leo

suggested. Sounds great everyone else agreed. When part of the team got to the park, the guys started playing football.

Karone sat at a picnic table watching Leo play football with the rest of the guys when Maya walked up and sat next to

Karone. Karone noticed Maya sitting there and started a conversation between the two of them. "For the first time in my

life I feel like my past is behind me. My future is a clean slate. I feel so alive." Karone said. "Must feel good." Maya said as

she looks over Karone's shoulder. Maya smiles at the sight of the guys playing football. "You like Leo don't you." Maya

asked. Karone smiled at the question being asked. "Yeah I do. I just don't know weather to tell him or keep it to myself."

Karone said to answer Maya's question. "I think you should tell Leo how you feel. Maybe he feels the same way you do."

Maya told her. Maya all the most mischievous smile on her face. "I know you're not evil anymore but… how about a little

mischief." "You're bad. What do you have in mind?" Karone said as she jumped from her seat at the picnic table. "I was

thinking about using the watering hose to give the guys a nice cold, refreshing shower." Maya says. "I like the idea. Let's

go grab the hose." Karone answered. The men were too busy playing football to notice what the girls were doing. Karone

& Maya grabbed the hose and sprayed it at their first target. That target just happened to be Damon. "Hey!" was all

Damon had to say. Karone & Maya started to laugh uncontrollably. Once both girls stopped laughing they sprayed the

hose again. This time their target was Kai. When they decided Kao was wet enough the hose got turned off. All the

sudden when the girls were least expecting it all 4 guys started running right at them. "Get them!" Mike shouted. Both

Karone & Maya tried running away but didn't get very far. Mike grabbed Maya around her waist. Leo got Karone around

her waist. Karone couldn't help but notice how right it felt to be in Leo's arms. Little did Karone know that Leo felt the

same way about Karone being in his arms. "Kai! Get the watering hose." Mike yelled. Kai did as he was told and grabbed

the watering hose. "Revenge is sweet." Kai said as he sprayed Maya & Karone. When Maya & Karone were dripping wet

Kai shut the hose back off. "That was awesome. So ladies, how does it feel to be dripping wet after a cold shower?

Damon says to Maya & Karone. "Wonderful." Karone replied. "Fantastic." Maya said at the same time Karone said her

response. "Now if you boys don't mind I wanna get some dry clothes on before I get sick."Karone told to the boys. "I'm

with you."Maya said. As the girls started walking out of the park they heard one of the guys telling Maya & Karone to wait

up. The girls stopped and turned around to see Leo trying to catch up to them. "Yes Leo. Can we hep you." Karone asked.

"No. I just thought I'd walk you ladies home." Leo offered. "Sure Leo.That would be great." Maya told him. "Great." Leo

says. The three rangers walked for a few minutes when Loe spoke again. "Maya. Do you mind if I talked to Karone alone

for a few minutes?" He asked. "Sure. Take your time." Maya said to Leo. Maya looked at Karone before speaking again.

"I'll see you back at our quarters." Maya said. "Ok. Bye Maya." Karone said to her room mate. Karone looked back at Leo.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Karone said. "Well I just wanted to say that it might be too early but I

love you. Are you mad at me?" Leo asked. With tears running down her face Karone answered Leo's question. "No I'm not

mad at you. I love you too." Karone answered. "Really. You do." Leo said to Karone on a shocked tone of voice. "Yeah I

do. I relized how much I cared for you when I came back to the park, saw what Magnatox was doing to you, and fall to

the ground in pain." Karone said back to Leo in a serious tone. "Karone now that I know u love me there's something I

wanna ask you." Leo told her. "Ok. Go ahead." Karone said. " I wanted to ask if you would do me the honor of becoming

my girlfriend?" Leo asked Karone in a gentle tone. "Oh Leo! Of course I will." Karone told Leo happily. "Really. You will?"

Leo said trying to make sure Karone wasn't playing a joke on him. Karone threw her arms around Leo's neck and

answered his question at the same time. "Yes I will." Happily Leo pulled Karone back slightly and kissed her passionately.

When they broke the kis because of lack of air Leo was the first to speak. "Now that we have that settled let's get you

into some dry clothes."Leo suggested while still kind of breathless. "Sounds good to me." Karone answered. They finished

the walk back to Karone & Maya's quarters hand in hand.


End file.
